Promesse
by Teddy Scohy
Summary: C'était une promesse. Une promesse silencieuse. Celle entre elle et le chien. Sauf que le chien était un homme, un homme brisé, un homme quelle aimait. OS en 2 parties


**Promesse**

par Tedd.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que le personnage de Sirius Black appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling, le scénario de cet OS ainsi que son héroïne sont miens.

**Rating** : K+

**Genres** : Romance, Drame, Two-shots

**Pairing** : Sirius x OC

**Résumé** : « Sans esquisser le moindre geste, elle s'est contentée de le regarder, étrangement fascinée et émue par cette vision quasi surréaliste. Un vulgaire chien, un cabot égaré et probablement blessé, sûrement affamé. Il aurait pu avoir la rage, ou pire. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, elle aurait dû s'enfuir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il était trop irréel, trop proche de la mort pour qu'elle eu pu croire au danger qu'il représentait. C'était un spectre, un étrange fantôme noir, qui la regardait.  
>C'était une promesse. Une promesse silencieuse. Celle entre elle et le chien. Sauf que le chien était un homme, un homme brisé, un homme quelle aimait. »<p>

**Notes** : Voila donc la première partie de mon très cher one-shot purement romantique (comme je n'en avais pas écrit depuis… comme je n'en ai jamais écrit u_u), mélancolique et tragique, comme je les aime. Une histoire d'amour toute simple, faite de peu de mots comme je l'ai toujours conçu pour ce personnage si fort qu'est Sirius Black.  
>Voila donc ce que j'ai imaginé pour lui, en essayant de m'écarter du schéma habituel des romances qui lui sont consacrées avec des OC (entre le jeune dragueur de mes deux, et le vioc qui complexe sur son passé tortueux, merci bien...) et qui m'apparaissent souvent beaucoup trop simplistes pour un personnage si profond (bon, je sais, c'est un peu présomptueux ce que je dis, mais on s'en fou -').<br>En tout cas, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'elle ai vu de lui, s'était ses grands yeux noirs perçant où pupille et iris ne faisaient qu'un. De grands yeux noir d'encre, mais incroyables de vitalité et de profondeur. La première fois qu'elle a croisé son regard, elle n'a pas tout de suite compris. Elle s'est juste laissée séduire par son aura sauvage, irrésistible. Il avait cet air revêche et si lointain qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul à bord.<p>

Car tout a commencé avec son regard. Son regard blessé de loup apprivoisé, celui de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait plus être. On comprend rarement les choses au moment où elles nous arrivent. C'est trop soudain, trop fulgurant pour que l'on ne les appréhende, pour qu'on s'y prépare, ou pour qu'on évite de douloureux écueils. Et pourtant, elle s'est toujours demandé : si j'avais su, l'aurais-je quand-même évité ce regard ? Quelle part de bonheur ? Quelle part de déchirement ? Qu'est-ce qui en valait le plus la peine ?

Elle n'a toujours pas de réponse.

Cela s'est passé quelque part sur une de ces îles bordant l'écosse, pas très loin au nord des Shetland. C'était loin de toute présence humaine sur un bout roche entouré de tourbières, battu par les puissants vents marins. C'était un lendemain de tempête et l'air en avait encore la lourdeur salée. Elle était là, comme elle venait à chaque fois se promener le long de cette côte déchirée par la violence des courants. Véritable œuvre d'art en perpétuel mouvement qui lui avait toujours inspirée une sorte de respect muet et admiratif. Elle venait souvent ici, sur le balais que son père lui avait offert. Tout juste vêtue d'un gilet de laine et d'un pantalon en toile, qu'importe la saison ou la météo, elle se posait toujours un peu au hasard, avant reprendre ses déambulations silencieuses à un rythme lent et méditatif qui ne la quittait jamais.

Et puis elle l'a vu.

D'abord vague tâche noire, venant troubler un peu un paysage oscillant entre le blanc des roches calcaires des falaises et le camaïeu de vert des herbes folles et des buissons qui l'entouraient. Elle l'a vue se préciser, prendre une forme plutôt oblongue, puis apparaître tête, pattes, queue. Le chien. Il boitait beaucoup, et était si maigre qu'il semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Il ne l'a pas remarquée tout de suite, sinon probablement qu'il se serait enfuit. Il a continué d'avancer, jamais vraiment droit, jamais vraiment solide sur ses pattes. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, elle a vu son pelage terne et clairsemé, inégalement repartit sur son corps. Il y avait aussi de l'eau qui dégoulinait de son flan, comme s'il ressortait tout juste d'un bain dans la mer du nord.

Sans esquisser le moindre geste, elle se contentait de le regarder, étrangement fascinée et émue par cette vision quasi surréaliste. Un vulgaire chien, un cabot égaré et probablement blessé, surement affamé. Il aurait pu avoir la rage, ou pire. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, elle aurait dû s'enfuir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il était trop irréel, trop proche de la mort pour qu'elle eu pu croire au danger qu'il représentait. C'était un spectre, un étrange fantôme noir, qui la regardait.

Elle n'a jamais su si il avait compris qu'il ne craignait rien avec elle, ou si c'était seulement à cause de la fatigue, mais il a continué d'avancer. Vers elle, ses yeux noirs brillant agrandis par la maigreur de sa gueule, rivés sur elle. Comme si il cherchait lui aussi à comprendre qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle ne l'attaquait pas.

Elle a bougé. Mouvement quasi imperceptible, semblable à celui qu'on aurait eu pour chasser une mouche de son épaule. Il s'est figé. Leurs regards se sont enfin croisés, et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé. Oh, bien sur, il n'a pas tout de suite compris, elle encore moins. Mais, ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose.

Et le chien est tombé. D'un coup, ses pattes ont lâché, sa tête trop lourde est venue percuter les rochers comme au ralentit. Elle l'a vu s'écrouler, toujours figée, soudainement obligée de briser leur échange visuel. Puis elle a couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, trébuchant plusieurs fois dans la précipitation, avant de l'atteindre. Tremblante, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle s'est accroupie à ses côtés. Sa respiration était lourde et laborieuse, tandis que sa langue pendait pitoyablement sur le côté. Faible, surement malade. Elle a tendu une main hésitante vers sur flan qui se soulevait à chaque seconde un peu moins fort. Humide, froid. Elle n'a pas compris, non. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, même si elle l'avait voulu. Et pourtant, ce fut comme une évidence. Un besoin, une nécessité, celle de sauver cet animal, de préserver l'éclat de ses deux yeux hypnotisant qui se voilaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Alors, elle s'est défaite de son maigre gilet de laine, et l'a placé sur le maigre corps du chien. Ainsi enveloppé, elle l'a pris dans ses bras rendus vigoureux par l'urgence. Il n'a réagit, presque mort. Elle l'a porté, longtemps, longtemps, jusqu'à trouver l'entrée de la petite grotte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose dans un coin, et qu'elle ressorte. Sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. La première sensation fut le froid. Ajouté au sel marin qui brillait sur son pelage, s'en devenait une brûlure presque intolérable, comme si on le rongeait peu à peu, transperçant la maigre barrière de poils disparates, puis se régalant de sa peau, de ses os. Ensuite, vint la faim. Dévorante et irrésistible faim, qui creusait dans son estomac étroit comme un trou noir, et l'appelait à chaque instant un peu plus. Il se sentait, se savait faible, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Ce réveil n'était pas comme tous les autres, depuis plus de dix ans. Il ouvrit le yeux, ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un sourire sur cette gueule de chien, naquit.

Le désespoir était parti, les détraqueurs n'étaient plus là. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Il était libre.

Immédiatement, ignorant la faiblesse de son corps, il chercha à se redresser… avant de retomber brusquement dans un râle de douleur.

- Shhh… Ne te précipite pas, le chien, chuchota avec douceur une voix féminine juste derrière lui.

Au même moment, il sentit une main gracile courir sur son pelage avec prudence. Elle repris alors :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder à allumer un feu, ensuite je retournerai chez moi, pour t'amener un peu de viande…

Elle marqua un court silence, lorsqu'il fit basculer tant bien que mal sa gueule vers elle, pour croiser de son regard trouble les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se figea, une main sur ce corps trop maigre, une autre tenant fermement une boite d'allumettes. Ce regard avait quelque chose d'étrange. Plus elle s'y plongeait, plus elle s'en trouvait bouleversée. Sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les paupières du chien lâchèrent, probablement sous le coup de la fatigue, et le lien en fut rompu.

Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé, elle s'ébroua brusquement, tentant par ce geste dérisoire de se remettre les idées en place. N'importe quoi, se dit-elle, ce n'est qu'un chien. Un simple chien.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant elle restait auprès de lui, et continua à frictionner doucement sa fourrure, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près sec, et un peu réchauffé. Alors, elle s'attela à la tâche ardue d'allumer un feu avec les quelques brindilles et bois flottant qu'elle avait trouvé autour de la grotte, et du paquet d'allumettes qui ne la quittait jamais. Tirant un peu sur son gilet pour en défaire quelques mailles, elle fit une boule de la laine effilée afin d'allumer le feu. Le troisième essai s'avéra le bon, et bientôt la température commença à grimper. Elle ajouta au petit foyer quelques provisions, avant de se relever, d'empoigner le manche de son balais qu'elle était allée ramasser en allant chercher du combustible, et s'en alla sans mot dire.

Lui, ne savait quoi faire. Cette femme ne voulait visiblement que du bien à ce pauvre chien malade et faible qu'elle avait trouvé, mais qu'adviendrait-il si elle découvrait l'homme caché sous son pelage dégarnit ? Il avait vu le balais, elle était donc une sorcière, même si sa manière d'allumer un feu apparaissait comme plutôt archaïque. Mais si c'était une sorcière, alors elle devait savoir qui il était, et la nouvelle de sa fuite ne devrait pas tarder à être diffusée, faisant de lui à nouveau une proie.

Mais tout plutôt que de retourner là-bas. De plus, il avait de choses à accomplir, une vengeance d'abord, puis un filleul à apprendre à connaître, une fois son innocence prouvée et sa vie retrouvée. La décision était de toute façon évidente : il serait un chien, le temps de reprendre quelques forces, avant de retrouver son corps d'homme. Une fois ceci fait, il se débrouillerait pour prendre la baguette de la fille, ainsi que son balais, en faisant tout de même en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, et surtout qu'elle oublie. Elle l'avait peut-être sauvé, mais au-delà de la gratitude, il y avait sa propre survie, et surtout la poursuite de la mission qu'il s'était confié.

De toute façon, il n'aurait plus jamais de pitié pour le monde des sorciers, tout comme ce dernier avait oublié d'en avoir à son égard.

C'est sur cette pensée que le chien s'endormit, à côté du petit feu, quelque part dans une île perdue de la mer du nord, incapable de deviner qu'encore une fois, les événements ne se passeraient pas exactement comme prévus.

Le deuxième réveil fut l'un des plus doux de son existence. Il était allongé sur une sorte de matelas formé d'un amas de couvertures sentant bon la lessive. Son pelage avait enfin été proprement séché, et la même main féminine de tout à l'heure y avait repris son lent va et viens. Mais surtout, au dessus de toutes, il y avait cette odeur, le délicieux et rare fumet d'un bon steak saignant coupé en dés, posé à portée de crocs sur un large plat en étain. Une fois certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple hallucination, le chien se redressa aussi brusquement que ces membres encore faibles le lui permettait, forçant la fille à retirer vivement sa main de son flanc, et se jeta sur la nourriture, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis plus de dix ans qu'il avait droit à autre chose que le brouet infâme d'Azkaban.

Son repas fut court, et même peut-être un peu trop copieux pour son estomac encore mal habitué à une nourriture aussi consistante. Presque immédiatement, il retomba sur sa couche de fortune, et plongea dans une sorte de coma hébété, pleinement satisfait. Comme si le simple plaisir de vivre retrouvait son chemin jusqu'à son corps. Comme si ses veines étaient gonflées d'un sang neuf. Tellement gonflées d'ailleurs, qu'il aurait pu exploser de bonheur. Tout ça, grâce à ce simple plaisir d'avoir droit au bonheur justement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position plusieurs heures, et la fille finit bien évidement par s'endormir, la main dans son pelage, l'expression sereine et le sommeil bien heureux. Le chien était déjà plus conscient, et avait suffisamment digérer pour se souvenir de son plan. Alors, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était belle et bien endormie, il se retira délicatement de sa douce poigne, et se transforma.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été humain ? Plusieurs fois, à force de se cacher dans l'animal au fond de lui, il avait cru se perdre, avec sa conscience. Mais la volonté et le désir de vengeance surtout, l'avaient toujours maintenu éveillé, tant bien que mal. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le froid. Perdue la chaleur, certes clairsemée, de sa toison noire. Ensuite, se furent les sens, d'un seul coup complètement détraqués. La vue avec gagnée en netteté, mais l'ouie au contraire s'était grandement altérée. Si bien qu'une seconde, il cru être devenu sourd. Mais le trouble passa. Alors, il quitta la position accroupie du chien qui venait de se transformer et se releva pour être à nouveau Sirius Black.

Ses yeux sombres, semblant cent fois plus grand sur ce visage émacié et creusé par la fatigue et le manque, s'empressèrent d'aller parcourir du regard la silhouette endormie de la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'il était humain, il pouvait apprécier à sa juste son corps, si jeune, si frais et vivant. Sirius était un homme oui, un homme qui avait passé plus de dix ans sans voir ni toucher la moindre femme. Mais il balaya rapidement ces considérations dans un coin de son esprit. L'heure était à la vengeance, et rien d'autre.

Alors il se pencha, se mit à chercher, et ne trouva rien. Prenant des risques de plus en plus gros en laissant courir ses mains à peu près partout sur le corps de la demoiselle, il tâtait, fouillait. Mais rien. Pas de baguette. Il se redressa donc, en désespoir de cause, et se dirigea vers le balais, adossé à la paroi de la grotte. Tant pis pour elle, elle rentrerai en transplanant. Mais voila, à l'instant même où il posa sa main sur le bois parfaitement entretenu, une violente décharge électrique lui fit faire un bon en arrière et pousser un jappement surpris. Ce balais était probablement ensorcelé pour n'obéir qu'à sa propriétaire. Mais tandis que Sirius prenait conscience de cela, un grognement pas exactement féminin retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, pour croiser le regard encore brumeux de sommeil de la jeune femme qui venait de le sauver.

Sans plus attendre, il bondit, la plaqua au sol aussi fermement que ses muscles quasi inexistant le lui permettaient, et dit d'un ton si éraillé qu'il se rapprochait plus de l'aboiement canin que de la voix humaine :

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, et je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, même si je me doute que vous le regrettez déjà. Tout ce que je veux, c'est votre baguette, ainsi que le balais, et je vous promets de ne vous faire aucun mal.

Si la peur, succédant à la surprise, était bien présente dans le regard de la jeune femme, elle ne cédait pourtant pas à la panique. Préférant écouter avec attention les paroles du fuyard. Elle laissa passer un instant de réflexion, avant de répondre, d'une voix vraiment très calme pour la situation :

- Je n'ai pas de baguette, et je ne vous donnerai pas mon balais.

- Pas de baguette ? reprit-il, réellement surpris. Depuis quand une sorcière se promène dans des endroits aussi reculés sans baguette ?

- Je n...

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminer. Dehors, un craquement sonore très caractéristique retentit, suivi bientôt d'une dizaine d'autres. Une voix, masculine, s'éleva alors :

- Merci pour votre collaboration, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, le temps que nous ratissions le secteur.

Une réponse, inaudible, fut suivie d'un dernier craquement. Puis le silence se fit, peut-être une seconde, pas plus, avant que la voix ne reprenne, bien plus fort et d'un ton autoritaire :

- Je veux quatre équipes de trois, chacune s'occupe d'un quart de l'île. Sulliver, Abbot, Peterson, avec moi, on s'occupe de ce coin et de tout le nord de l'île. Allez-y !

Réponse collective de la part d'une dizaine de personne environ, puis nouveau transplanage.

- Sont-ils là pour vous ? demanda d'une petite voix sa sauveuse.

Elle avait enfin réussit à dégager sa bouche de la main tremblante de Sirius qui se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Elle reprit alors, dardant ses pupilles dans celle de son agresseur :

- Laissez moi faire. Ils finiront par entrer dans la grotte, elle est visible depuis l'extérieur, surtout maintenant que j'ai allumé un feu.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il le savait. Et pourtant, Sirius n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait sûrement raison, et lui ne pouvait de toute façon plus compter sur son apparence canine, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils ne tarderaient de toute façon pas à le rattraper, et il n'avait absolument pas la force de transplaner. C'est pour cela qu'il la relâchât, et se dégagea doucement d'elle. Pour ça, et pour son regard aussi. Regard profond, scrutateur, comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer du genre de personne qu'il était. Elle finit par se lever, puis, après un dernier coup d'oeil vers lui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, attendant la sentence, elle sortit de la grotte. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter maintenant.

- Que faites vous ici ! l'entendit-il crier au loin.

Suivirent des bruits de pas précipité, et une exclamation dont il ne saisit pas le sens, puis :

- N'attaquez pas ! Je ne suis ni l'homme que vous recherchez, ni une moldue !

- Votre identité, s'il vous plaît, répliqua immédiatement la voix de tantôt.

- Miss Lander. Je suis résidente au village de Russel.

- Lander ? Vraiment ? J'ignorais que Gustav Lander avait une soeur.

Sirius perçut l'amertume dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle répondit avec douceur :

- C'est normal, monsieur, les familles sorcières ne vont généralement pas crier sur tous les toits qu'elles ont données naissance à une cracmol.

Un "oh" moitié désolé, moitié choqué lui fit écho, et un ange passa avant que le sorcier ne se ressaisisse :

- Désolé si cela vous parait déplacé, miss, mais que faites vous sur une île censée être déserte, seule, je présume ?

- Je me promenais, comme je viens me promener tous les jours ici. Cette île m'appartient.

- Mais, comment f...

- J'ai un balais, que je sais fort bien utiliser. Maintenant, je vous serais gré de rappeler vos hommes et de leur dire de partir sur le champs. Cette île est une propriété privée et il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez demandez la permission avant d'y transplaner.

- J... je... Vous m'en voyez très confus, miss, mais un prisonnier particulièrement dangereux s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a deux nuits de cela, aussi, vu la proximité avec cette île, nous pensions que...

- Et bien vous pensiez mal. Je viens ici tous les jours, et personne ne connaît mieux cette île que moi. Aussi je peux vous assurez que votre fugitif est ailleurs, s'il ne s'est pas déjà noyé dans la mer du nord. Maintenant, partez.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter des représentants de la police magique, miss, nous avons un devoir à accomplir, et...

- Et vous vous trouvez sur une propriété privée, et je peux parfaitement porter plainte pour abus d'autorité, et effraction par transplanage. Partez, je ne me répéterai plus.

L'homme bredouilla, mais la demoiselle ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Aussi, il finit par donner une série d'ordre à ces hommes, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Enfin, Sirius se permis de respirer et poussa un long et profond soupir.

- C'est la deuxième dette que vous contractez à mon égard, monsieur.

- La première fois vous avez sauvé un chien, blessé et affamé, maintenant c'est le prisionnier que vous avez aidé.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le principal défaut des sorciers a toujour été, est et restera, le manque de considération qu'ils portent à ceux qu'ils choisit de voir comme des inférieurs. Je ne fais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, et qu'ils s'en mordent les doigts. J'ai sauvé le chien parce qu'il me faisait pitié, j'ai sauvé l'homme pour me venger.

Echange de regard. Puis il baisse les yeux, fixe l'entrée de la caverne, et à nouveau, peut-être moins hésitant, il la regarde, et dit, simplement :

- Merci. 

* * *

><p>Voila, comme j'avais très envie de voir les réaction quand au début de cet OS, et que la seconde moitié prend vraiment son temps pour avancer (j'ai aussi des fictions originale qui me prennent beaaaaucoup de temps), j'ai posté la première partie. Réaction(s) ?<p> 


End file.
